generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Providence headquarters
Providence headquarters is a control center located in a remote desert. It is the base of operations for the organization Providence. It serves multiple purposes such as containing EVO's, performing nanite research, and even giving a home to Rex, White Knight, Six and many other agents. The regime of the base drastically changed after Black Knight was employed administrator of Providence. History Development In the earlier stages of Providence's formation, when Providence headquarters was being built, an influx of captured EVOs were being delivered to occupy the petting zoo. The tower was also built with a disassembly room, used to lethally burn out nanites within living organisms. Former chief research officer, Doctor Fell used it routinely to experiment on EVOs. Within that same time span, Rex was discovered by Agent Six and brought to Providence. After White Knight and Doctor Fell discovered Rex was an EVO, they sought to weaponize him for their own agenda. After a brawl between Six and White Knight, Six rescued Rex with the help of Holiday. White Knight became sealed in the disassembly chamber, ridding his body of any nanites. After Fell's discharge, the assembly chamber was removed and Holiday was promoted to chief research officer. Rex was taken in by Providence and began training. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Since then, he was given a cramped room to share with Bobo and White Knight was left quarantined to remain unexposed to nanites. Disturbances and ambush Following a meltdown during battle, Rex was given a physical exam by Holiday. Afterward, Rex was instructed to race a lap around the petting zoo. However, he and Bobo sneaked out of Providence. Returning later that day, Rex and Bobo was given a much larger bedroom as a show of a gratitude. revealed to be Holiday's sister is safely recaptured.]] At some point, a dangerous EVO managed to escape the hole in the petting zoo. With the tower eventually being breached, the petting zoo was locked down for the base's safety, thus trapping Rex and Noah with the EVO. Noah was eventually nabbed by the EVO and brought to its nest with other agents. Holiday assisted Rex with saving the agents and warned Rex not to hurt the EVO. When questioned, Holiday revealed that it was her sister. Per usual, Rex ran away from headquarters for some time alone. 1.04, "Lockdown" Following that departure, White Knight ordered Holiday and Six to set up a strenuous search for Rex's location from the base. Picking up on a spike of EVO activity, agents were sent out only to find nothing. Six eventually bribed credible information from Bobo and set out to find him. Upon his return, Rex, Holiday, Bobo, and Six gathered around a table and ate meatloaf and mashed potatoes in the tower. 1.05, "The Architect" collides with Providence headquarters.]] Without warning, the keep was rammed into the side of Providence headquarters following a surprising hijacking by Van Kleiss. The Pack transferred onto the base, hoping to take control of the entire facility. Due to an earlier encounter with Van Kleiss, Rex lost his ability to build machines and fled the base to regain his nanites. For the sake of Providence, White Knight declared war and ordered Providence to fight back. Once Rex returned to fight, the pack was defeated and sent running. Bombs set to explode but they were fortunately deactivated. 1.21, "Payback" Casualties consisted of a ruined base and deceased agents. 2.01, "Rampage" Recovery and reversion Since Van Kleiss' invasion, the headquarters was given an immediate establishment. Specific rooms were temporarily off limits and incapable of its original line of work. Eventually, the base was redone and fully operational. As a result of graduating Providence Basic Training, agent Kenwyn Jones was welcomed into Providence headquarters, by White Knight, before being sent out on a mission with Rex that night. The team regrouped in White Knight's office to give a final report on their seemingly successful mission. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" rodeos the rabbit EVO after being confused by the words "help Rex".]] Unbeknownst to the rest of Providence, Bobo left behind a robot to take over his position. When Rex learned that robot was an impostor and that its name was "Robo Bobo", he tried to alter Robo Bobo's mind to be more rash like the real Bobo. Meanwhile, a rabbit EVO from the petting zoo has began to act sporadically, Holiday had accepted the task on studying the EVO's behavior. The EVO is realized to be pregnant and eventually gave birth to a litter of kit EVOs. All while attacking Rex, the newborn EVOs managed to scatter through the petting zoo. With its mind being reprogrammed so many times, Robo Bobo is unable to properly conduct himself after being asked for simple assistance. Robo Bobo made matters worse by riding the mother rabbit and starting a rampage. This forced the real Bobo to return and put a stop to his robot. Ultimately, the rabbit and its litter were calmed and caught. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" The base was then randomly attacked by a man in a large metal suit. He easily took out Providence agents as he calmly located Rex. Once the stranger revealed himself as Caesar Salazar, Rex's brother, Rex was voluntarily taken from the base. After Rex was retrieved, Caesar was proved to be who he claimed to be and no longer seen as a threat. Caesar was accepted into Providence and agreed to assist the base. At one point, Doctor Brandon Moses was invited to the base by Holiday, in hopes that he could cure her sister, Beverly. Getting the approval from White Knight, Beverly was removed from the hole and sent with Brandon. Beverly returned to the base, fully cured for a temporary stay. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" desperately tries to keep the Ultimate Exposure crew distracted from the EVO.]] Under complete distress, the base was visited by Diane Farrah, the host of Ultimate Exposure, and her camera man. Upon request, they were given an exclusive inside tour of the entire facility and interviewed key members. Rex and Bobo set up a plan they thought would get them more camera time, and Bobo purposely released EVOs for the sake of recapturing them on camera. Rex failed to recapture one of the most dangerous EVOs—which could absorb electrical power and grow in size. The EVO sneaked through the base and eventually grew in size after sabotaging electrical appliances all over the base. Providence did whatever they could to keep the crew oblivious, but it became impossible to hide as the EVO grew and caused mass destruction. As the crew filmed the take down of the EVO, the EVO was cured. After filming was finished, the crew left. 2.16, "Exposed" Before majority of the base went on a global field exercise, Providence seized a (what they thought was harmless) statue of a Jungle Cat EVO that was turned to stone by Van Kleiss in the past. Rex was one of the few agents to remain at the base with White Knight. With the help of Noah, he sneaked in some teenagers from high school in hopes of throwing a party but things didn't turn out well. To make matters worse, the statue turned out to be a live EVO with the ability to free itself from its stone covering. It proceeded to shut down the base's power, knocking majority of the skeleton crew unconscious. Once White Knight learned of both situations, he joined to take down the EVO. Once the Jungle Cat explained that he just wanted to stop Van Kleiss, they all came to an agreement. The Jungle Cat was accepted into Providence. 2.17, "Grounded" Six months later shows Rex old footage of White Knight's betrayal.]] During Rex's absence due to a time traveling accident, White Knight's position to lead Providence was ranked unsuccessful by his superiors and was terminated. Black Knight was his replacement, but White Knight disagreed and attempted a hostile takeover to avoid the base from "falling into the hands of the enemy". Although he was pursued by agents, White refused to surrender and used grenades to blow up part of the base and escape. In addition, Agent Six and Rebecca Holiday took an indefinite leave to search for Rex. Bobo also left, leaving Robo Bobo in his place. Overtime, rooms were casually renovated and Black Knight began to slowly implement different methods of handling EVOs by introducing mind control collars. The collars were basically placed on every EVO present at the base and every incoming EVO. The collars were used as a precaution to control vicious EVOs and to make them compliant to demands. Months later, Rex returned to Providence, surprised to witness Black Knight as his new leader. He was unconvinced that he was living a reality and assumed he was in danger. He attempted fleeing, but was calmed by Black Knight's promises. He was all caught up on what occurred during his disappearance and agreed to stay. However, he sneaked back in after being given an unfamiliar protocol when capturing his first EVO. He witnessed the EVO being given a collar and put under mind control. Rex voiced his disagreement with the new procedure and Black Knight resorted to an extreme measure; demanding Rex be given the same treatment for disobeying orders. Rex resisted and aimed to escape for good. Meanwhile, Black Knight offered multiple offers to start anew, Rex was no match for the bases' newly improved agents. He managed to slip away but was knocked unconscious by two incognito agents—who removed Rex from the base. 3.01, "Back in Black" initially gets the upper hand on White Knight.]] Former agents, White Knight, Six, Holiday, and Rex infiltrated the base to hack and retrieve intel based on theories about Providence restarting the Nanite Project. Each member had a solo duty, involving shutting down encryption towers and breaking into the mainframe. White Knight's solo mission consisted of infiltrating Black Knight's office to retrieve a Meta-Nanite he hid when was formerly leader. Black Knight caught White red-handed and challenged him to a duel, putting the entire facility under alert. While fighting, White Knight triggered the office to utilize his mech-suit. He was luckily rescued by Six and Holiday and escaped with the nanite. Lastly, Black Knight proceeded to prosecute Rex, but was thrown off by Bobo setting up the sewage system to flood the entire building. Rex took it as the opportunity to escape. 3.07, "Black and White" Black Knight welcomes Van Kleiss to the headquarters after being discovered after his six months absence. 3.13, "A Brief History of Time" Description Providence headquarters is a monumental, towering structure that was built to sit and grip onto the cliff side of a canyon. It was purposely built large to house all of its many rooms and locations. For what it lacks in width, it certainly makes up in height. It consists of geometric architecture and is dominated by Providence's signature colors, ranging from blacks, to grays, to white. Internally, the facility possesses multiple hallways, elevators and rooms. It has its own sewage system that can be used as an underground passage. Locations Laboratories The tower spends most of her time.]] The tower is the main laboratory where Providence scientists do their intensive research, whether it deals with nanites, EVOlogy, or human psychology & biology. The room is voluminous and takes the shape of a semicircle. It is large with a very complex internal design, mostly to accommodate for the room's ability to act as a elevator and transport the entire room to and from the Petting Zoo. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" It has high ceilings and two lower levels—the first being a basic level that leads to entrances and exits. It also extends into a path that leads to the rounded circumference of the room, where there are a series of glass windows built to bring in sunlight and look out to the petting zoo. The back of the tower was formerly a disassembly room, where EVOs were tested to get their nanites burned out at a molecular level. It was eventually removed because it was unethical. The first level has a pair of stairs that lead to the second lower level, where scientists mainly do their research. The second level consists of counter tops with laboratory glassware, monitors, and machinery used for medical purposes, such as a CT scan; where Rex gets his biometric screenings. Caesar's lab Uniquely, Caesar was given his own lab to operate in. Considering his profession, it is implied that Caesar's lab is strictly for housing and working on his inventions. The lab was briefly revealed to the Ultimate Exposure crew, showing that the room is large enough to hold a colossal robot he was building. Petting zoo s, living in the petting zoo is no different than the natural wild.]] The petting zoo is an area in Providence headquarters built to confine a spectrum of fauna and flora that have gone EVO. The zoo's purpose is to completely mimic wildlife in order for the EVOs to live comfortably and easily assimilate. There are lakes, soil, and vegetation implemented to make living more natural for the animals. Despite being called a "petting zoo", there are many dangerous EVOs that inhabit the zoo. There are multiple exits, including a large emergency exit for the entire zoo, but it is continuously locked down. Mentioned by an agent, there are a bunch of security protocols used to keep the EVOs from escaping the zoo. A few of them are known as doors 27 D, 42 F and grid 9. The hole The Hole is also apart of the petting zoo, but it is restricted due to harboring dangerous EVOs. The interior is lit with red lights and has a narrow path that leads to the prison. Along the walls are security systems used to prevent the EVO from escaping. Equipment room The equipment room is another room in the petting zoo. The equipment room contains non-lethal equipment and weaponry for the EVO handlers at Providence. They provide tranquilizer guns and taser rods. Briefing room and Holiday spend their time in the briefing room.]] The briefing room is a large room use to hold important conferences that can inform and benefit agents on their upcoming missions. It is regularly shaped, dimly lit, but is composed of multiple monitors. In the back of the room, on each side, are overlooks with additional monitors and doorways used as entrances and exits. In the center of the room is a ellipse shaped table that has a monitor. On the monitor is a green colored map of the world. Chairs can be placed around the ellipse in order to seat more than one agent attending the briefings. In the center of the ellipse is a hatch that can lead to the sewage system. On the wall, the largest screen is used to present pictures such as maps and charts. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Rex mentioned that he is continuously to monitored from this room whenever he is out on missions. He calls the agents who work in this area "sit-ops". Knight's public office , White Knight remains quarantined from nanites.]] White Knight's public office is entirely, none other than, white. White's office is a vacant, spacious room with tiled walls. Although he has meetings in this office, the only way to speak one on one is through a screen at the far end of the room. The walls also serve as screens, being able to project large images all over. Private room White Knight's private office is located in an unknown location in Providence's headquarters and it is completely off limits to anyone other than he. It is completely white with a singular office desk. He uses the intercom in his private room to contact the agents in the public office and anywhere else in the facility. The private office also contains both of his combat suits. 1.18, "Plague" Months later, it was renovated by Black Knight, where she painted it completely black and accepted visitors. A pair of specialized black pawns guarded the doorway. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Living quarters Rex and Bobo's room :Main article: Rex and Bobo's room and Bobo relaxing in their latest bedroom.]] Before getting his official bedroom, Rex was in an enclosed room with a bunk bed for both he and Bobo. It was so small, it was referred to as a closet. He was eventually moved to a bigger room where he was given a twin size bed and Bobo—a hammock. In addition to his living arrangements, he was giving a widescreen television and a gaming console. Months later, it was unintentionally blown up by White Knight during his escape. Black Knight had it renovated and turned it into a high end restroom. Agent Six's room Agent Six's room is about the same size as Rex's second room. However, unlike a lot of Providence, Six's room has darker tones and a minimalist style. He has a closet in which he neatly keeps all of his green suits. It was turned into a storage room by Black Knight after Six's leave of absence. Training area operates from the control room, Rex braces himself for training.]] The training area is a large room where agents, primarily Rex, put their physical and mental skills to the test. Above the training area, behind some windows, is a control room where the operator will choose from a list of traps and how to use them. The then set trap encourages the trainer to overcome them somehow. The traps usually include steel walls, drills, flame throwers, heat seeking missiles and plenty more. Caesar's pod :Main article: Caesar Salazar's pod laboratory Unlike the rest of Providence, Ceasar's pod was not built into Providence and it remains parked in the hangar. Although the pod is completely separate, Caesar's pod became significant for its various purposes. The pod can serve as a study, conducting most of Caesar's experiments and research. It can be used for transportation and as a living space. 2.09, "Haunted" It is also capable of going out of Earth's orbit. Other *'Gym' - The Providence gym is just like to any indoor basketball court. It has four backboards—one being on each side, and there are two locker rooms on each end of the court. The sidelines are elevated balconies for agents to possibly watch over whoever is playing. Rex apparently has his own personal locker room. *'Hangar' - Overlooking the edge of the canyon, the hangar is a large area in Providence headquarters where vehicles from scout ships, fighter jets, to assault vehicles, are stored. *'Medical ward' - The medical ward is where ill agents are put to rest and examined. It is an extensive room with multiple beds. Beside the beds are machines used to monitor vitals. *'Mess hall' - Agents gather in the mess hall, not only to eat, but for various purposes. Certain agents enjoy playing poker and talking over coffee. It is known for having repetitive menus: "Taco Day" and "Fiesta night", having the latter happens each Wednesday. *'Central core' - The central core is where all the electrical energy flows toward. Hallway twenty-one leads there. *'Warehouse' - A large and basic area. The warehouse is where Providence stores many of their equipment and items. It is usually in need of cleaning. *'King's road' - White, tubular shaped, secret passages that branch underneath the base. It was installed during the headquarter's construction, only for White Knight's knowledge. 3.07, "Black and White" *'The hive' - Dubbed as the 'central nervous system' of the facility. It is a lime colored, dome shaped room with a barricaded walkway that leads to an electric panel in the walkway's floors. The inner chambers are protected by an electric field. Trivia * There are multiple ventilation systems big enough to crawl through. * The Keep is kept below the canyon beneath a river that is built to separate and make enough space for the Keep to emerge. 1.13, "The Hunter" * In Providence headquarters, mobile cure stations are set up at least once a week for families and people who need it. *There was a temporary gift shop set up for the Ultimate Exposure filming crew. References }} Category:Locations Category:Providence Category:Providence bases